God Eater 2
God Eater 2 (ゴッドイーター2) is the sequel to God Eater Burst. Like the original, it will be a PSP exclusive and is scheduled to be released in 2012. D3Publisher has not made any announcements on any plans of localization as of yet. Story The game takes place 3 years after the original. A new pandemic caused by "Red Rain" has struck the Far East Branch. Members of Special Forces "Blood", an affiliate of Fenrir who reside in a mobile base, are sent to investigate. It is implied that other places out of the Far East Branch will be visited. New Weapons New Blade Types *Boost Hammer Weapons that combine the sense of both immense power and speed. *Charge Spear Weapons that specialise in linear based attacks to target Aragami weak spots with pinpoint accuracy. It can be charged to form a sharpened edge. GE2 Gun form.jpg|Both weapons have been confirmed to be blade types, as seen in the trailer when the wielders change to gun form to link burst the leader. New Weapon Designs GE7.jpg|Short Blade GE8.jpg|Long Blade GE9.jpg|Buster Blade GE17.jpg|Default Short Blade GE21.jpg|Ukonvasara Long Blade GE16.jpg|Yaksha Raja Buster Blade GE1.jpg|Default Assault Gun New Game Mechanics Engagement System Allows you to share the OP bar and the Stamina bar with teammates, enabling one to go full blade or full gun in battle. Details are sketchy. 010.jpg|OP bar shared between 2 players, as seen in the double OP bars. New Aragami File:Www.dotup.org2020980.jpg|Marduk File:Ukon_Basara.jpg|Ukonvasara New Characters Returning Characters *Namco Bandai has stated that Alisa will be recruitable in the revamped challenge missions of the game. Whether this means she has no story significance and will only appear post-game OR will appear in the story but will only become unlockable endgame is unclear. *The appearance of Soma & Kota in God Eater 2 is unconfirmed. New Fields Note: Field names given are unofficial. Import Data Some form of data importation from God Eater Burst has been confirmed. It is unclear exactly what will be transferred. Quotes Burst was the result of us taking in all the feedback we received from gamers about the original GE and trying to make the first game as complete a package as possible. With GE2, we're trying to pinpoint what users found fun about the game; we're taking it apart and reassembling it from scratch. The GE series is about high-speed action and a story that makes you the hero. The way those two aspects combine is what I think makes the game appealing to users, and to start out, we're going to make both aspects stronger in GE2. -Producer Yusuke Tomizawa, Famitsu Interview Trailer VlkcZnJrbaQ Manga Prequel: GOD EATER -the 2nd break- GOD EATER -the 2nd break- An ongoing manga published monthly in Dengeki Maoh (電撃マ王) that covers the 3 year gap between Gods Eater Burst and God Eater 2. Sources *God Eater 2 Board *Official Japanese Site Mobile Version *Official Blog *Twitter Feed *4Gamer.net *Dengeki *Famitsu *God Eater 2 Japanese Wiki Category:God Eater series Category:God Eater -the 2nd break-